And Ever
by icyblueicy
Summary: Forty years after Pallet Town was destroyed. Sixteen years old Aurora finally started her Pokemon journey with her brother from Lilycove. She seems like your average normal trainer..but is she? My first fanfic! PLZ read and review!
1. Chapter 1 START!

**This is my first EVER fanfic! **

**YAA! I love you everyone who's reading this!**

**Anyway...my friend and I are both interested in Pokemon. One day, we decided to write a story about it and thus, this is born! Some later part of this story would be linked to her story: 'Forever' by Mew Pearl. You should try readings her story! It's awesome! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, they belong to Nintendo(I wish I do though). However I do own all the original characters I've made up in this story. Have fun reading**

**Chapter 1**

**START!**

Aurora was excited. She was really looking forward to win the Summer Festival Battle Tournament at the Lilycove port. Every summer, a festival takes place in the Lilycove City in which some legends were honored. It attracted thousands of tourists from all over the world .

For local trainers like her, the main attraction was the Pokemon Tournament and the big shiny trophy. Last year, she was in the second place. This year, she and Zip, her Zigzagoon and Gulp, her Gulpin had faith that they could take the trophy home and maybe her parents would finally realize that she could take care of herself and let her go on a Pokemon journey.

'Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the 50th Lilycove Summer Festival Tournament! Today, our first battle is between Trainer Aurora from Lilycove and Trainer John from Fortree City!' the referee shouted. The cheering from the crowd boom around the stadium.

Although she was already fifteen, her parents still thought of her as a little girl and had refused to let she and her brother to became Pokemon trainers like most kids their age. She walked onto the stage and sighed. They claimed that it was too dangerous and would have absolutely no contribution to her future. She had given up arguing with them years ago.

She watched the sky with her violet eyes and though back to six years in the pass. When she was ten, she had begged her parents to let her became a trainer. They ignored her pleas, and didn't took her too seriously until she tried running away. But it took only a few days for her father's Arcanine to catch up to her and bring her home. After that she was grounded for a year, but at least they had let her keep the Zigzagoon and Gulpin she had somehow managed to capture on her five day adventure.

She reached down to her pocket to pull out Zip's Pokeball, but noticed that there was something wrong with it. Seriously wrong.

It's empty.

She took out the other one.

It was empty too.

Her brother had asked her if he could take a look at Zip and Glup this morning.

He must have stolen her Pokemon from right under her nose!

"Are you going to let out your Pokemon or are you going to stand there?"John taunted. He and his Wingull were both waiting impatiently for her to let out her Pokemon.

"I..gave up. My Pokemons are feeling sick," she said as calmly as she could manage, trying not to show her anger publicly.

_I am going to kill him! That idiot, I hope he will get a curse form Mew or something _ she cursed silently. She could feel the entire crowd grow silent and her cheeks grew red hot from the embarrassment. Everyone was wondering why she had given up on the first fight of the day. She put the empty balls back into her pocket and walked down the arena as quick as possible with the silent crowd staring behind at her.

"Trainer Aurora has given up, Trainer John is the winner!" she heard the referee announce before she walked out of the arena and into the festival grounds.

She couldn't believe what her brother had just done to her. That little devil must have stolen her Pokemons and run away from home to become a trainer. All without telling her! He should have at least told her that he was running away so she could join him, but no, he had to do it alone, that idiot. If he was going to have fun running away, she was going to tag along: like mom always said, they should share the fun!

Now where would he be? She knew if Kyle was running away, he wouldn't be going on foot because Father's Arcanine would definitely track him down. He couldn't possibly get enough money to get on a cruise or airplane. So that left one thing: the family's yacht.

As she walked down to the dock where the yacht was docked, she immediately noticed someone was on their family yacht.

Kyle!

She ran up quickly to the edge as the boat slowly started moving. She knew there were only seconds before it got out of reach and she had to make up her mind now. Jump or stay?

She decided to jump; it wouldn't be fair if her brother got to have all the fun. She don't want to stay behind to face their parents. (Although it would probably take only a few days for their parents to find them, she definitely is not going to miss out all the fun!)

She walked back a few meters and started to run like mad towards the moving yacht. She could felt the wind rush pass her face with a salty scent. Her feet felt like they weren't moving quickly enough. The boat seemed too far away. Everything seemed so wrong...

She leaped.

And ended up lying face down on the ship's rear. Thank Mew that she didn't miss. She could feel a bump forming on her forehead. One more thing to put on the Kyle's-to-blame list.

She walked towards the control room and found Kyle at the steering wheel. He was holding an instruction booklet in one hand and frantically looking for the correct switches with the other hand.

"Need help, Kyle?" Aurora asked loudly.

Kyle sprung around and his blue eyes widened with shock.

"How...did...you...I...sis...'"he mumbled, clearly not expecting anyone to be on the boat with him.

"You have some nerve, Kyle. Stealing _my_ Pokemons! And you know what the worst thing is? You planned this trip without telling me! I could've happily helped you, you know." Aurora crossed her arms, annoyed.

Kyle simply stared at her, still in shock.

"For one thing, I wouldn't use the family's yacht for running away; it's too easy to be track down. You know, built in GPS and stuff. By the way, I think the yacht is going out of control." Kyle snapped out of his stunned state and turned back to the steering wheel.

Aurora, having been taught some sailing skills by their father, helped Kyle with the navigation and controls. Within a few minutes, they were out of the harbor and into the open sea.

After a few hours of sailing, they have set the boat on auto navigation mode and sat in silence.

"So where are we heading to now,?"asked Aurora, breaking the silence.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling uneasy about his sister's tone, and answered, 'I was planning to head to Vermilion City for the Kento league. I heard that's where a lot of famous trainers started out and it's supposed to be one of the easier leagues."

"So you're planning to take on the all the leagues and be a Pokemon Master, right?"she said skeptically.

"Yeah" Kyle answers timidly, "I suppose."

"Well," Aurora sighed, letting out a breath, 'Not me. I don't want to be a Pokemon master. I want to be a explorer; to feel the wonders of the world, to see all the Pokemon. But I will join the league with you anyway, so that Zip and Gulp can have some exercise and I can have some fun beating you up. Who knows, maybe _I _might become the Pokemon master!'

'Aw carp. I knew you would join the league too,' Kyle complained. 'More competition. Great.' he scowled at her.

BANG!

Aurora and Kyle where both thrown off the their chairs by the sudden force. The boat was hit by something hard and came to a halt.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as he got to his feet and made his way to the steering wheel.

"I'll go out and check, stay here and check the controls," Aurora instructed as she ran out of the room warily, unsure of what she would find..

The sky was glowing dark. She walked towards the railing and looked down; she felt heart stopped. The boat had a huge circular hole in its side, water was rushing in like a torrent. Some part of the boat is already under water. There was no escaping it, the boat was sinking.

'Kyle! The boat is sinking!'She ran back to the control room and yelled with the top of her lungs

'WHAT!' Kyle said, horrified.'It..it can't sink. I mean where are we supposed to go? We are in the middle of nowhere. This is the end.' Kyle concluded as he said on a chair, lost.

"That's not true!" She gave her brother a hard pat on the back. "Be hopeful! There's still some time before the yacht will fully sink. I'll go look for life jackets and you can grab some food and stuff. "

Kyle nodded numbly. They find some life jackets in the room and putted them on. Then they start to scavenge for bottled water and food and shuffled them all of into Kyle's bag .

"Do you we would survive this, Sis?" Kyle ask worriedly. He put a bottle of water into the bag, " I never though our journey would end so quickly. We have only leave Lilycove for a few hours."

"I'm sure we will. We HAVE to survive this...I hope." Aurora reassured uncertainly. She grabbed a pack of cookies from the drawer and throw it to Kyle. He put it into the food filled bag. "I think this should be enough." he noted.

"Let's go got and take a look." They walk toward the rail where the hole is located. The bottom half of the boat is almost fully submerged into the water. "Mom and Dad is NOT going to be happy when the see this." Aurora said, looking at the water fulled hole "I'm sure they..w..."

"Gyrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" A loud roar filled the air. The siblings snapped their attention to the rear of the yacht

Suddenly, a Gyarados burst out of the water and growled angrily at them.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter!

**FINALLY! I got my second chapter done! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Aurora and Kyle!! **

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter**

The siblings stare numbly at the dragon's mouth preparing its infamous Hyper Beam.

"Gyarados...I remember watching a documentary on TV about them..They're extremely vicious and violent rare Pokemon." Kyle said slowly. He held onto Aurora's hand for support as they backed away from the water dragon.

"And the hyper beam they shoots from their mouth totally incinerates all targets..." Aurora added as she tightened the hold on her brother's hand.

They could feel the power of the hyper beam gathering and look around frantically for a way to escape. There seemed to be only one thing they could do.

"Kyle," she said. He nodded at her, reaching the same conclusion. They climbed over the rail together and jumped.

Just as they plunged into the cold sea water, they felt the energy beam blast the boat apart. Debris flew in every direction. Small explosions could be heard from the yacht.

Watching the yacht starting to sink, the Garaydos, seems to be satisfied with its handy work and swam away.

"That was close," Kyle commented.

"Yeah," answered Aurora softly.

Luckily, an island was nearby. They grabbed onto a large piece of wood plank and start swimming towards it.

When they arrived the island. The sky had already turned dark, though they were too tired to notice it. The siblings fell asleep instantly on the rough sand.

The warm sunlight shone onto her face. She tried to avoid it by rolling over to the other side of the sand.

_Sand? _She snapped awake, and remembered. _Oh right, we sank the yacht... _She sat up slowly and looked around the island. In front of her was the sea, spread as far and wide she could see, like a blanket surrounding its treasure. Golden sand covered the island, with an occasion of palm tree here and there. Behind her is a small hill, Overgrown with green, wild vegetation.

Kyle was busy pulling thing out from his backpack to dry on the beach. A bunch of curious Wynaut followed him closely as he made his trip back and forth form the bag to the beach.

She tottered to her feet and walked slowly towards him.

"Hey! Sis! You're finally awake!"he said happily "I didn't dare to wake you because you're so scary when you don't have enough sleep.." he continued, a bit tense "But, I'm glad everything's alright now!" he added happily.

"Yeah,me too. Say, do you have any idea where we are?" she asked, fully aware of the answer.

"No idea," he answer cheerfully as he continued to put his T-shirt under the sun. "There! The last one!" he exclaimed and stretching his arm. "Let's take a look around the island, Sis! Maybe there's some way we can leave this place. " He suggested.

_**Goooooo...**__._

Kyle and the Wynauts stared at her.

"Sorry, that's my stomach" Aurora laughed. "Let's grab some cookies so we can eat along the way!Oh, and some water too, I'm starving and thirsty." She torn open the packet of cookie and ate them in whole and drain half the water in one gulp. Kyle took some cookies himself and ate them at a slower pace than his food crazy sister.

'Kyle, I just remembered,' she said ominously, 'you still have MY Pokemon! Did you seriously think I'd just forget the little stun you pulled?' Her voice raised by a thousand fold and her shadow loomed over the guilty looking Kyle.

'Sorry sis, but I don't have a Pokemon and I wanted to go on a journey, even if it's just a five day one like yours,' he protested softly.

'Oh well, I understand.' She sighed. She knew her brother love Pokemon, just like herself. He is also the only family member that didn't have his own Pokemon. Dad has Arcanine, Mom has Xatu and she has Gulp and Zip. She was feeling a bit guilty herself. Maybe she had been too harsh on him. He always listened to her annoying complains and rarely got angry. In her opinion, he is the ultimate Mr. Nice Guy, though she will never admit it to him. Maybe he could get what he wanted for once.

Kyle handed the Pokeballs back to her. She let out Gulp and Zip. They seems to be happy to be finally let out of their Pokeballs.

Aurora instructed Gulp to stay behind to look after all their stuff and had Zip to stay with them on their walk around the island.

The long walk around the island was uneventful. They made their way up onto the small green hill searched. Zip ran around playfully with all the Wynaut that were following them. Zip got berries off a tall tree and shared some with them. There was no sign of any humans on the island. Afterward they made their way back to the beach where their stuff was. Gulp was sleeping lazily under the warm sun; its yellow leaf blew around like a beacon in the strong wind. The siblings sated on the sand.

'I guess this is it then, bro. We are stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere' Aurora signed. 'Maybe we should start making a raft and leave like those people in the TV shows.'

Sensing his sister fowl mood, he remained silent. He then noticed something odd. All the Wynaut that followed them were missing. They were now gathering in a semi circle around something on the shore. He stood up and walked towards them

Surrounded by the Wynauts was a badly hurt Lapras. There were small scratches all over its body. It's lying flat on the beach, with its eyes close.

'Wynnn? Nauttt?' one of the Wynaut said and poke the Lapras cautiously with it's blue ears. The Lapras snapped opened it's eye and let out a loud sharp cry. It flopped it's flipper to try to scared the Wynauts away. The timid Wynauts rushed away instantly.

'What's wrong with those Wynauts?' Aurora asked, watching the group of scared Wynauts huddling in a corner. She walked over to where Kyle and the Lapras were. "Oh my Mew...that Lapras is in a really bad shape.." Seeing humans approaching, the Lapras gave out an even louder cry. It glared at them with hatred and tried to get ready for battle.

"It's alright." Aurora gazed into the deep blue eyes of the Lapras with her violet ones. The voice had an immediate affect on the Lapras; as if seeing her for the first time, the Lapras stopped moving and looked into her eyes. She took another step, feeling more confident, and said again with the same voice, "We are not here to hurt you."

The Lapras glared at her for a few more uncomfortable moments. Then, as if by a miracle, it lowered its head to the sand and closed it eyes. It seemed to be showing them trust.

"Wow, how did you do that sis? I want to be able to do that too. It's so cool!"

"I seriously have no idea. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Come on, let's take a look at the Lapras."

They knelt down next to the injured Lapras. Aurora examined its wounds carefully while Kyle petted it.

"I think she will need potions on a few spots," Aurora concluded. She took out two potions from the small pouch on her waist and handed one to Kyle. "You can do the front part and I'll do the back."

Kyle moved to the front of the Lapras. He held out the potion but the Lapras didn't seem to notice. "Can you lift up your head a bit please Mrs. Lapras?" The Lapras opened its eyes and stared at Kyle, amused by how Kyle had addressed her.

"Um, please?" Kyle smiled nervously. The Lapras lifted up her head, showing a painful cut that ran along from her neck to left flipper. Kyle carefully sprayed the potion onto the cut. The Lapras flinched as the cool spray hit the wound but she kept still.

"All done!" Kyle exclaimed and smiled at the Lapras. The Lapras stared at Kyle deeply, and licked his face. She seemed to thank him for healing her.

"I'm done too!" Aurora stood up and suddenly an idea hit her. "Do you think we can ask the Lapras to get us off this island?" she sounded enthusiastic and looked hopefully at the Lapras. The Lapras glared at her with disapproval.

"Do you think it's all right, Aqua?"

The Lapras looked at Kyle, shocked. Apparently, no one had ever given her a name. "Well..I just think it's better if you have a name. We can't call you Lapras all the time I guess."Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, come on. Please, Aqua."Aurora knelt down next to her brother.

Slowly Aqua moved her eyes from Kyle to Aurora, examining them closely, like a mother to a child. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yay!" the siblings jumped into the air and shouted with joy. "Let's leave tomorrow morning then, is that all right Aqua?" Aqua nodded again. She then lay back down on the sand and rested.

The siblings spent the rest of the day gathering things around the island: berries, clean water, and anything that might be useful. Zip and the Wynauts happily followed them around. When night fell, they ate some cookies and slept on dried leaves that they had gathered. They tried inviting Aqua to join them but it seemed that the Lapras preferred staying in the water.


End file.
